


3 times the lava was my enemy and the one time it wasn’t

by 1d0nt_kn0w_blep_6



Category: Dream SMP (Roleplay Canon), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All these character are slightly mentioned, Alone, Brother Wilbur, Fundy pov at some point, Mentioned Ghostbur - Freeform, Nether, Tommy dies to lava, Tubbo - Freeform, dream is a bastard, just for a bit, overworld, scared, suicide warning, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d0nt_kn0w_blep_6/pseuds/1d0nt_kn0w_blep_6
Summary: The lava is just a stupid inconvenience.Until at the end it is his only release.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. The Nether

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this fic during Tommy his exile and had frustration writing it.  
> So yeah enjoy <3

For everyone the nether was a dangerous territory. With the lava bubbling below, lighting up the realm. Or with the white monstrosities flying through the sky firing fireballs at any player. The piglings looking through their trades ready to shoot anyone who wasn’t wearing gold. Or the big magma cubes hopping through the lava. The nether was heavily populated with creatures more dangerous than the other.

Through all these mobs there was a boy, running home. He was parkouring through the nether, avoiding all the mobs who had their minds set on killing him. Just returning from the fortress, carrying a large stack of blaze rods. His bright red shirt was burned and you could see holes in the clothing. Tommy had been running for quite some time now, the nether a vast and confusing realm. Not too many dared to enter the dimension, it was rather odd with all its different biomes. 

The biomes that all consisted of different colours and mobs. Some were filled with trees while others were just empty. Only for the pigmen to explore. Others were grey and soulless so skeletons from the overworld could spawn there. Or full of basalt rocks and little lakes of lava. Waiting for someone to be pushed in there. 

But the boy had a mission, bring the rods to his brother Wilbur and continue the blooming drug business they had started. He could already see his brother's impressed face when he came back with his collection. They could make so many new potions. He felt his legs ache from all the running he had been doing today. He needed to take a break, he slowed down and took a breath. His hands were on his knees and Tommy was crouching down. His legs felt heavy and he was just overall thirsty. But water would instantly evaporate in the nether so he couldn’t drink. He had to preserve his energy to keep going for the last miles. Tommy was sure that he didn’t have to run any longer. When he felt like he could breathe normally again, Tommy stood up and pulled out his compass.

He turned around in a circle until he figured out which way the compass was pointing and resumed his sprint. There he came upon a soulsand valley

“How far had that fortress really been?” he murmured to himself. 

He was sure that the hub must have been close. It had been really smart of him to say that out loud because he had gathered the attention of the skeletons around him. Now they were shooting arrows at him. He could almost facepalm himself. “Nice work Tommy”

He tried to ignore the skeletons until one spawned right in front of him. The skeleton immediately popped an arrow in his bow ready to shoot him. He blocked his shield just in time for the arrow to get blocked. He sidestepped the mob to confuse it and then ran towards it. using two blocks to get higher he jumped into the air killing the skeleton with one slice. After Tommy landed he wiped the sweat of his brow and continued on leaving behind a pile of bones.

When the soul sand valley was finally left behind he sighed in relief. Tommy had come off lucky with only a few graze wounds from the arrows. Dangerous as those skeletons were up close, from a distance they weren’t the best bowman.

Tommy knew it was not much further he just had to keep running. Even though his bones kept aching. Just keep running, even though he could hardly breath. Just keep running and make it home. A crimson forest appeared before him, he knew that behind all those red trees there was a black box with a purple portal in it. A purple portal that would bring him home to Wilbur and Tubbo. His friends and family that were probably already waiting for him. 

He ate a carrot and gathered the last bit of energy in his body. He took off running through the crimson trees trying to find his way home. He had to go for just a little bit, just ignore the piglins running towards you. Keep away from the hoglins that throw you in the air. And find the path that leads towards the Hub. And then he stops,standing on a cliff looking over a lake of lava. With a small building hanging further in the air, Tommy laughs at the sight as he is almost there, almost home. He turns around again and heads towards the direction of the small pathway hanging above the deadly lake. 

He again goes into the thick forest. The red trees flash by as do the piglins and zombie pigmen who wander through the forest. Until finally the trees part away to reveal an open spot. With at the end a small bridge heading to his final destination the Hub. Finally after running so long he could slow down. He could almost feel tears sliding down his cheeks. Normally he wouldn’t cry for something this small but Tommy was out of breath and plain tired. But he had done what Wilbur asked of him. He could make Wilbur proud of him. 

Tommy already could see Wilbur laughing at him, smiling for having done a good job. Feel his appreciation. Maybe he will get a hug?. Not that Tommy would ask for that. 

So he put his first step on the bridge, and continued walking. And it was like the universe was trying to screw him over because when he was almost at the middle a creature appeared . It was big, white and floating in the sky. It made a loud screeching before sending a fireball his way. Tommy shouldn’t have been so optimistic because he could only be disappointed. He was so tired but knew that if he didn’t speed up he would die, and lose all the stuff he had gathered, lost forever in the lava below him. And so he sped up feeling a blast go by him. He sighed in relief before another screeching noise was heard. Tommy kept walking faster until he stumbled and fell down over the one- block small path, the blast missing him by a hair again. His arms were tumbling over the void of lava. The heat was felt on his skin, making him drip with sweat.Tommy was so tired and laying down on the path made him feel so calm he forgot about the chaos around him. His eyes were slowly closing, he just wanted to rest in his bed at home. Where he would be safe from ghasts or the lava below him. He heard another screech in the distance. Until suddenly there was a crash behind him. The blast had hit the path behind him and was now gone. 

He had to get up and run to the hub where Tommy would be safe from the monster. So he crawled to his knees. Looked up and stood on shaky legs. He set one step and then another. He was almost by the hub, just keep going. Tommy could almost touch the blackstone the hub was made off when terror struck.

Tommy had been so focused on getting back to the hub he had forgotten there was a ghast shooting fireballs at him. Before he knew it Tommy was flying through the air and falling down. Right into the hot void of lava. He felt himself submerged into the lava, like an unwilling sacrifice. It burned and burned until he felt nothing. All his stuff burned and Tommy was back at his house in front of his bed.

“Noooo, My rods!!”

There were tears in his eyes, all his hard work had just been burned. If someone had been close they could have heard the pain in his voice. It was all gone, this whole day that he had spent gathering blaze rods hard had been for nothing. He had not only disappointed Wilbur but also himself. Wilbur had specifically asked him to get those rods. And now he came home with nothing.


	2. The overworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo go mining.

Some would say that the overworld isn’t a dangerous world, but they stayed safe in their villages. Hidden away and protected by the iron golems, because if you asked the explorers touring around the world they would tell you about the creepers or the mobs that spawn at night. The desert temples that could blow you up if you take a wrong step or the mines filled with spiders and treasure. Not to talk about the long man hidden in the shadows who came from another dimension. 

If you asked Tommy he had to disagree. Of course, there were dangerous mobs in the overworld but he could kill them. He was Tommyinnit! He did the sickest mlg’s and had won a war against Dream. Together with his pal Tubbo to be correct. They were currently mining for diamonds because even though he had won the disc war there was another one brewing on the horizon. 

Who had imagined that starting a simple drug business could lead to all this trouble? He and Wilbur had just wanted to sell drugs, make lots of money, and then get all the women! They hadn’t counted on Dreams goons who had shown up saying they couldn’t do that. Like how dare they! Just thinking they can tell the legend Tommyinnit what to do! And so Wilbur had come up with the idea to start a revolution. The greatest nation to ever be known was formed that day. The nation of L’manburg, they had claimed land from the dreamsmp as their own and then built walls to surround it. 

Dream hadn’t been happy after that. He threatened us and when we didn’t listen he burned the trees surrounding L’manburg. After Dream did that he took Tubbo hostage and when Tommy tried to rescue his best friend. He was also taken hostage, to be killed not much later. When he respawned there had been hell to pay. Luckily there was their righteous leader who made the declaration of independence. Full of ambition and passion Tommy had cheered for his new nation. 

This was a new age for him and his friends. A new time to fight against their tyrants. But after all that Dream still didn’t stop. He appeared in the middle of their land and gave them his declaration of war. Not soon after Wilbur had ordered him to get supplies and that was what he was doing right now.

It already felt like he had been there for hours, just mining. He had a fine amount of iron and coal, but no diamonds yet. Tubbo however had more luck than him, Tommy had heard him cheer in victory a few times already. Curious as though how many diamonds he had collected. Tommy spoke up: “Tubbo”

“Yeah!”

“How many diamonds did you get?”

Tubbo was silent for a second before he yelled back: “Wait, I'll show you!” The mining beside him stopped and he heard footsteps headed his way. When he heard the mining again, a hole appeared next to him. Only for a small boy to appear with a smile on his face. Tommy who had stopped mining looked at his best friend.   
It felt like Tubbo was always happy and carefree but Tommy knew him. The expression on his face when Dream walked into their camp. Or how even now he could see the fear in his eyes. Tubbo was scared, of the future. Because no matter how much they prepared there would always be a fear of Dream. Dream in his netherite armor. Dream with the strongest allies.

For goodness sake, they had both been held as hostages by the green man not that long ago. Tommy wanted to help his friend. So he looked Tubbo in the eyes and encouraged him to show his stuff.

Tubbo slowly opened his hands and said:

“Look how many I got!”

Tommy laughed at his friend's enthusiasm and looked at the diamonds. There were about twenty diamonds already. “Wow, you have been lucky” 

“Thanks, I tried my best! How many did you get?”

“wellll, um”. Tommy started scratching his head and he looked down. Well, I haven’t found any yet actually.”

“O, I'm sorry. If you want to you can have some of mine!” Tubbo asked with a bright smile.

At that Tommy raised his head again and started laughing. “I don’t need your pity diamonds! I will get them myself! Do you think I can’t do that?”

Tubbo his smile dropped for a second and a thinking look appeared. Tommy his famous laugh was heard. “Why are you thinking about that of course I can! You idiot”

You heard Tubbo laugh as he ran back to his position, Tommy snickered and shook his head. 

“You wait, I will get more diamonds than you, you bitch!”

More laughing was heard through the mines. From both the young boys. It had been nice this distraction. Tommy didn’t know if Wilbur had done this on purpose or not. Either way, Tommy would refrain from calling his brother a bitch for one day. And only one day because he knew how much of a bitch his brother was.

Tommy again stared at the direction Tubbo was mining. He really appreciated Tubbo as his friend also. Tubbo was always there for him. Ready to fight next to him. Ready to join his pranks or ruses. Tubbo had his back just as Tommy had his. To be honest Tommy wouldn’t know what to do if they were ever separated.

He was lost in thought thinking about his past and the present. There may be a war coming but he would have his friends that was all that mattered to Tommy. 

And so he continued his mining, his pickaxe mined 5 blocks until he came upon a shiny blue ore. 

“Tubbo! I found diamonds! Told you I could do it!”

Tommy laughed out loud, mining the ore and finding 4 diamonds in his inventory. 

“Let’s go!”

He wanted to keep mining but noticed that tubbo hadn’t said anything back. 

He called out his best friend's name again but didn’t get a reaction.

“Tubbo?’

He walked back to the hole Tubbo had mined and looked inside the mine. Tubbo had been mining much faster than him. He called him again “Tubbo, Where are you?”

It was silent. The only sounds were of skeletons and zombies in the distance. 

“Wtf, Where is he? Tommy entered the mine and walked towards the end. He was concerned, Tubbo had already been kidnapped once what if it had happened again. Or what if he was wounded because a skeleton shot at him, or a zombie attacked him.

“Tubbo, This isn’t funny where are you?”

At the end of the mine was a cave, torches had been placed so someone had come through there. “I swear to god if I find him and he is fine, I will fucking kill him myself!”

This wasn’t okay, where was Tubbo? Where had he gone? Tommy felt more concerned now. He ventured further into the cave, following the torches that had been placed. When the light sources suddenly stopped

Only further in the distance did he see a patch of light, the further Tommy went the smaller the cave got. Until the walls were pressed against both his shoulders and he could only walk straight forward. Then he found out that the light source he had seen was a lake of lava. The lava filled half the room, and he could see that the tunnel ended against a wall. 

He approached it carefully; he didn’t like that there was only one entrance. If he got trapped there especially with the lava it wouldn’t end well.

He pulled out his sword, and finally entered the small cave filled with lava. He looked around carefully and softly whispered “Tubbo” for the last time. When he turned around there was a figure standing in the shadows. 

Who loudly screamed: “Boo” at him. And out of the shadows appeared his former best friend. Yes former because Tommy was gonna kill him for this. He looked totally fine, while Tommy on the other hand could feel that he was losing his balance. When Tubbo had scared him he had jumped in the air. Only for him to land wrongly on his feet.

Tommy felt like he was moving in slow motion. He could feel the heat behind him as there was only lava there. And then the orange liquid hugged his entire body. Tommy heard a scream from Tubbo, who couldn’t believe this had just happened. What did he expect, Hey let me just scare Tommy here next to a freaking lava pool. I wonder what's gonna happen? And also after he just mined four diamonds, when he came out of here he would kill Tubbo. 

The lava burned his skin but he was able to climb out of the pool. He was definitely on fire and he knew he probably wasn’t gonna survive this so he gave Tubbo his angriest look.

The last thing he heard was Tubbo laughing before Tommy disappeared in a cloud of smoke. His stuff sprayed everywhere, but at least not in the lava lost forever.


	3. Dream SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy won the war with Dream, and has been exiled together with Wilbur.  
> Wilbur is slowly turning crazy so Tommy seeks some peace and quiet.  
> He runs back to his old base, not knowing someone is watching him rebuild it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of looking back at what happened in the storyline. I gave it kinda my own twist so sorry if it doesn't align with the timeline.  
> Eitherway enjoy. 
> 
> I am really thankful for everyone who left kudo's!!
> 
> btw this is the last chapter I finished. I have been really struggling with the last part because I want to do it right. It might take a bit longer to realise the last part.

The nether and the overworld are both two dangerous dimensions. It was known among the inhabitants that both could easily kill you. But Tommy wasn’t scared of both of them. He had been around the world and trained by the best to survive. He was able to be careful and not die. However, that was different in the Dream SMP. He had survived the war and won giving up his most prized possessions. But the other people who lived there were unpredictable. One day they could be your friend while the next you could be standing against each other in battle as enemies.

A perfect example had been Eret, who had helped build the walls around L’manburg. Eret had been a good friend who had stood beside them, he had fought next to Tommy for their freedom. But all that time he had been working for Dream. The green man who had promised him land and a crown. All he had to do was betray his friends. And so the moment they thought to be on the upper hand. Eret had lured them into a room promising them armor and weapons to destroy Dream. The final room he had called it. It had been final but for the l'manburgians. Dream appeared with his allies only to kill them in seconds.

Another example had to be Jschlatt, someone Tommy had looked up to very much. The goat man was someone he had hoped to become when he got older. Now he couldn't think of anyone worse to be. Tommy had been so happy when he finally got to meet his idol. But Dream hadn’t liked the fact that there was a total stranger in his realm and banned him from the server. When Tommy and Wilbur eventually asked him to come back with permission the horned man had changed. Jschlatt had been bitter, addicted to drugs and alcohol. He couldn’t even walk straight to the podium without help. Wilbur and Tommy had asked Schlatt to endorse them for the upcoming election. But the goat-man had other plans and announced his own party who would run against them. And when end results had come in, and the madman emerged victoriously he banished Tommy and Wilbur from the nation they had created. The nation they had created to protect themself from tyranny.

Now they were wanted criminals for the nation they had created. Chased away by the people who used to be friends. Deep in the ground hidden away from everyone Tommy lived in a ravine. Together with his two brothers. Technoblade, his older brother, had decided to join them. He was the orphan killer, the anarchist who slaughtered in the name of the blood god. After hearing of their distress Techno had decided to join them. Now they lived together in Pogtopia. The only one missing from their family was their father. 

It didn’t really matter, all that mattered now was that they get back their land. The nation Wilbur had founded. 

When they had first been banished it had felt like no one was on their side. Like it was them against everyone else. He had lost Tubbo, his best friend. And the place he used to call home. The place where his closest friends and allies used to live.

But the young boy hadn’t been the only one to feel like that. Because Wilbur had been banished with him. And that had broken him. The once confident man who had been full of ambition and pride. Now slowly falling into the pits of insanity. When Eret had first betrayed them, it had hit Wilbur hard. He had gotten over it when L’manburg had been given its independence. But Schlatt had banned them, Then he tore down the walls, and changed the nation's name. And as if that had not been enough. Wilbur got disowned by his son. Fundy joined Schlatt's side and told Wilbur he wasn’t his son. The Wilbur that Tommy had once known was gone. Exiled, left behind, and broken.

The loss of his country and the betrayal had been too much. In the nights Tommy could hear his brother rambling about his unfinished symphony. And when Tommy finally had the courage to confront his brother. Wilbur had talked of blowing up their nation, and that Tommy could never become president. 

But Tommy didn't want to be president, he was sixteen years old. What business did he have as president? He just wanted to get back to his country, laugh with his friends. Maybe curse at badboyhalo, do some pranks. Cause some mischief and not to have to deal with all this war.

He needed some peace, away from all this drama. He was just a boy who was carrying a whole country on his back. He couldn’t let Wilbur blow up his beloved manburg. He had given his discs to Dream, so L’manburg could be independent. If he let it be blown up by Wilbur, it would have all been for nothing. 

So when the night was dark and the mad man had stopped his ramblings. The anarchist pig was away to gather supplies. Tommy sneaked out of Pogtopia, away to the place that gave him the most peace. The place where he had good memories of before. Before L’manburg was founded. Don’t mind him but sometimes Tommy wished for the old times. Everything had been so much simpler. No country to protect, No friends who betrayed him. Tommy wouldn’t trade anything because he loved his country but it was easier to look back and reminisce.

He stood outside, he grabbed a patch of dirt and filled in the hole he had climbed out of. Leaving behind the place he had made with his brothers. The forest around their base was quite vast. It was important to know where to go or else you could get lost. Even worse killed by the monsters hidden among the trees, waiting in the shadows. That's why it was more dangerous to go out at night. But Tommy had to get a breath of fresh air. 

He didn’t recognize the Wilbur that he had left behind. 

Tommy shook his head. “Let's just go” He murmured for no one but himself. 

He started to slowly sprint, building his energy. Maybe he could pretend for one moment that he was running away. That he wasn’t exiled from l’manburg. That he still had a home there. Tommy could feel his legs speeding up. A smile appeared on his face. The wind flew through his hair. He felt free for a moment. 

His feet ran over grass. Tommy jumped over holes filled with water. He could see the monsters around him. Multiple zombies were on his path. But for some reason, they didn’t attack him. Maybe they didn’t care or maybe he was just too fast.

Slowly he started seeing signs of their civilization. The trees became fewer and fewer. More open land appeared around him. And then he was running atop a wooden path. A path that Tommy knew all too well. He was close to his old base now. Not that much further to run eventually came upon his hill. The hill he had built his home. His home with his carrot farm, all his old stuff, the cuckshed, or his bench. His bench where he would sit with Tubbo after battles fought with Dream and just sit listening to music while watching the sunset.

Thinking about what had happened and that no matter what would come they always had each other. They would have each other's back. Even before the final results had been announced the two had planned to run away if things went wrong. 

Maybe that had been too good to be true. Because now he stood under a madman that wanted to blow up its former nation. While Tubbo stood next to a Tiran who was nothing but a drunk drug addict. He really missed his best friend.

Tommy focused on the house before him, it looked abandoned. Cobwebs stood in the corners, magma blocks had been placed at the entrance. Someone must have pranked him after he got exiled. Tommy really liked his neighborhood, Not!

The last time he had been home was right before the election. He had hurried away grabbing as much stuff as he could carry. It looked empty now, maybe it was a good idea to fix it up again. Would anyone notice if he moved back again?

He softly laughed “Let's find out” 

He mined away the magma blocks, searched his chest, and put the blocks back that were missing. Removed the cobwebs, gathered the strings, and put them in his chest. Then he fixed the stairs that led to under his base. When Tommy was done he looked full of pride at his accomplishment. It had felt good to fix his home, to finally have some control over something. Something he could do knowing that he might not mess up.

He smiled and turned away heading back to the dark cave. Tommy would come back and bring some life into the empty home. Filling it with laughter, music, and friends again.

What Tommy hadn't noticed when he walked away was that a fox had been watching him in the shadows. 

Fundy had been walking around because he couldn’t sleep. When his ears suddenly picked up noise in the wind. Curious because of his nature he went to inspect the sound only to find the exiled boy fixing up his home. 

It was now his choice to tell Schlatt what he had seen or keep it a secret and get the favor of his uncle. Fundy smiled, maybe it was best to keep it a secret for now. This information could be useful for later.

When he was about to turn around, Fundy suddenly felt a hand stop him in his movement. The hand that had been placed on his shoulder belonged to no one other than the current president. The fox came face to face with a cruel smile. He felt his face come closer and closer. Until it softly hangs next to his ear. The smell of alcohol came wafting from him. It made Fundy dizzy. He felt chilled to the bone. No muscle would listen to his brain who begged them to move.

“What are you doing Fundy?” was whispered in his ear.

He could feel himself shaking. Fundy knew he didn’t do anything wrong. He knew that he should probably reply to the other man. But even though Schlatt reeked of alcohol and his clothes looked undone as if he had just come out of bed. There hung an aura of power around him that made Fundy feel powerless. 

Fundy stood still like a deer caught in the light. “ What to do, What to do” His mind was running circles. What could he possibly say to not make this suspicious? Schlatt was already on the edge with Tubbo. Fundy could not lose his trust. So he took a deep breath and let his limbs relax. To get control back over his body. When he felt okay again he made eye contact with the president. 

“ I was looking at Tommy, it looks like he returned to his old home.”

Schlatt raised an eyebrow in surprise. Fundy walked towards Tommy’s old house. Motioning for Schlatt to follow him.

The goat man looked around and indeed noticed that the home had been repaired. He turned around to the fox and smiled at him with a glint in his eyes.

“Well we can’t have that now can we?”

Fundy looked at him. “What do you want me to do?” He asked.

Schlatt rolled his eyes and grumbled: “Do I have to think of everything here”

He threw a bucket of lava at him and some red stone. “Use it wisely” 

The orange fox felt the feeling of shame fill him. He felt a little bit dumb but it hadn’t been like Schatt had deliberately given him hints. Was he supposed to read his mind? He picked up the items and looked around where to put them. 

He could make the trap right in front of the house. Or maybe somewhere else. It was obvious Schlatt wanted it in Tommy's house. To maybe teach him a lesson.

When Fundy looked back Schlatt had disappeared again. He was alone, Fundy sighed and looked down.

“Thanks” he murmured to himself. 

Then he got to work so that the next time the blond boy visited he’d come to regret it.

And that didn’t take long, the next night Tommy had again succeeded in sneaking away from his brothers. Wilbur hadn’t been in a good mood all day. Tried to convince Tommy that Tubbo had never been on their side. 

So the young boy was happy when he finally spotted his old home. It was a symbol for better times. Where he didn’t have a big role in a war. Where his brother didn’t slowly turn crazy. And where he could still listen to his discs with his best friend.

Tommy smiled, those times made him happy. It was easier to think of those memories than come to terms with what was happening right now.

He took a seat at his old bench and stared up. Stars were twinkling brightly against the dark night sky. A soft breeze swiftly went by playing with his golden hair. He sat there enjoying the silence. The calm serene feeling that came with the dark.  
When he finally stood up the night sky was slowly lighting up again. The sun hiding behind the hills waiting to come out. Tommy felt his muscles protest against his movements.  
Maybe it hadn’t been that smart to sit down in one position for hours on end.

He stretched himself, giving his muscles some kind of relief. He walked towards his home when he was done. Wanting to check his chest to see if anything had changed. He didn’t even have the chance to check because before he knew it. The floor fell away beneath his feet. The words “O, Fuck” were heard before he disappeared in the hole.

Tommy was falling down, for a moment it almost felt like he was floating through the air. Until reality came crashing down on him once again.

“You have got to be kidding me” He screamed. 

They put this trap in his home and also put lava at the bottom of it. Tommy could have sworn he had been careful. He had seen no one last night.

When he hit the lava he was instantly put on fire, which made his health decrease faster. He was going to lose all his stuff in this hot liquid. 

He sighed and let himself fall into the lava. Until his last heart disappeared and so did Tommy. He poofed away in a cloud of smoke, respawning back in Pogtopia.

The last thing to be heard was an angry screech from the child and the sound of his stuff burning.


End file.
